New Girls and Players
by msylviah
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, she is ready to blend into the background. But by befriending Alice, sister to the popular, bad boy Edward, it doesn't work out quite the way she expected it. Once a player, always a player... right?


BPOV:

I let out a small sigh as I trudge through the ever present rain in Forks, Washington. As much as I wish I were back in Arizona with the warm weather that came with it, I don't regret deciding to live with my dad Charlie, while my mother traveled with her new husband, Phil. I reach my truck parked at the end of the driveway, and fumble with the keys until I finally wrench open the door and plop myself inside, slamming the door shut. I honestly don't know how much more rain I will be able to handle. I pull into Forks High after an approximately two minute drive. After I park, I sit in my car for a minute giving myself a pep talk for the day to come. Come on Bella. Just because it's a new school, doesn't mean the people will be any different. There will be the jocks, the cheerleaders, the goths, the nerds, and the shy kids. Seeing as I fall into that last category, I shouldn't be worried. Just stick to the shadows and blend in. With that thought in mind, I slide out of my old, beat up Chevy, and land on my converse covered feet with a soft thud. Since I'm only five foot four, getting out of my truck always results in me having to jump a little ways. I walk toward the looming building in front of me, already feeling a sense of foreboding about the year to come. After I arrive in the main office and receive my schedule, a short, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair flounces into the room. She beams at me and holds out a perfectly manicured hand. " Hi I'm Alice! I've decided to take it upon myself to show you around the school. I have a feeling we will be such great friends!" she gushes. She then promptly turns to the secretary who has a small smile on her face, as though she is accustomed to Alice's obviously exuberant personality. " I've got it from here Mrs. Cope. Have a nice day!" She spins back towards me, looping her arm through mine and leads me into the hallway starting to fill up with more and more students. "Okay, so we have three classes together and lunch, first hour history with Mrs. Maxwell, fifth hour science with Mr. Banner, and sixth hour math with Mr. Uley. You have English second hour with Ms. Freesa, Art with Mr. Prestin third hour, and gym with Mr. Cope fourth hour. Well, sixth hour would be the best time to have it since you would be going straight home after so you could clean up, but you have lunch after fourth hour so I can fix you up in the bathroom right before we go to the cafeteria. Oh, this is so much fun!" I was surprised she didn't pass out from lack of oxygen after that long winded, one sided conversation. " Where do you live by the way? If we are going to be friends," she nudges me with her shoulder, " which we are, I need to know what kinds of outfits you have in your closet. I finally have someone new to makeover!" Finally inputting my opinion into the conversation, " Uh Alice, as much as I appreciate you wanting to help out the fashionably challenged such as myself, I really don't think it's necessary. I'm fine with the way I look." despite my comment, I can't help but glance down at my clothes which consisted of my black converse, slightly baggy jeans and an oversize Arizona sweatshirt. I also realize I forgot to put on any makeup this morning, too distracted by the rain. She laughs, noticing my self evaluation, and drags me to a door with a womans sign hanging on it. Once inside, she pulls a black pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue blouse, and black flats with a small bow on top out of her surprisingly small backpack. "This is my backup outfit that you can wear today." Alice says as she hands me the items. " I don't really know if we are the same size Alice, and we just met and you are giving me clothes to wear?" I question while raising an eyebrow. She tilts her head and gives me a quick once-over. " Well, I will admit you have more curves than I do," I feel my face heating up in embarrassment. " so the blouse might be a bit more fitted on you, but it will still be conservative and other than the curves, we look to be about the same size. Oh, and my family says I don't have a shy bone in my body." I let out a sigh and walk into the biggest stall, knowing there is no point in arguing with her, locking it behind me. When I walk out Alice shoves a tube of mascara and pale pink lip gloss into my hand. "Apply." She states then sits on the sink, pulls out her phone and starts typing furiously. After finishing, she looks up and grins. " Perfect! It's not too flashy, not too baggy." I had to admit, she was right. She suddenly gasps, scaring the crap out of me. "What?" I ask, clutching my chest, my heart beating rapidly at her outburst. " I totally forgot I have to meet Jazz!" Who's Jazz? Is she in band or something? She frowns and tilts her head to the side, much like a dog listening to its owner. "I know this totally goes against what I agreed to, but I haven't seen Jazz in a month because he went to visit his cousins in Texas, and I just realised you have no idea who I'm talking about, Jasper is my boyfriend and I really need to go-" "say no more" I smile understandably. "Go ahead, I'm sure I will be able to find my way." She exhales, relieved and heads out with a " see you in first hour!" one her way out. I stared at my reflection for a minute. Come on, Isabella Marie, get a hold of yourself. No one is going to be paying you any attention. They have more interesting things to occupy their time. I turn and leave the bathroom. I head to my locker and open it without much trouble. After I close it, I start to walk, lost once again inside my own head when a locker door opens, smacking me in the head. Dear god, that hurt. Without warning, I was suddenly on my butt, my vision swirling. Then someone leaned down in front of me and said in a deep, velvety voice, "Holy crap are you okay?!" Suddenly my vision cleared, and I became face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.


End file.
